


truth or dare

by mercury_eclipse



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, Queen - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Deacury, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, dumb kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_eclipse/pseuds/mercury_eclipse
Summary: Freddie invites the boys over for a sleepover. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Should I start posting one-shots as well as updating my book “euphoria”? I’m gonna keep most of my stories based in a high school au.

“Okay, Roggie, truth or dare?”

The blonde boy rolled his eyes as he repositioned himself on his stomach facing his friends. They all were sprawled out on the floor of Freddie’s living room, blankets thrown about the room. They’d been attempting to make a fort out of all of their supplies including things from Freddie’s room, but had given up after the fourth time their structure collapsed. Now they were all trying to entertain themselves with useless conversations, and apparently, the Persian found a certain game to be more amusing than anything they’d been doing. He sat across from Roger with his legs crossed in front of him, a wicked grin on his face. Roger knew he didn’t have a choice but to play along, and he let out a playful sigh. “Truth, Fred.”

“Ugh, you’re so boring!” Freddie complained, but looked up at the ceiling for a moment in deep thought. Finally, he gasped and clapped his hands in excitement. “I got it!”

“Should I be scared?” Roger asked playfully, scooting closer to Brian, who chuckled and wrapped an arm around the younger boy. 

“Oh hush, dear.” Freddie rolled his eyes. “Anyways, imagine that you’re driving down the street. And me, Deaky, and Bri are all crossing the street in front of you. Who would you run over?”

“I have to run over one of you?” Roger repeated, sending both Brian and John into a fit of laughter. “Why the hell can’t I just wait until you all cross the street?”

“Because, in this scenario, you’re in a hurry to get somewhere because you’re late. And you really can’t wait for all of us to cross the street at once.”

“What am I late to? And why are you guys moving so fucking slow?”

Brian snorted.

“This is my question to you, Roger, you’re not supposed to make it any more complicated than it already is!” Freddie retorted, crossing his arms impatiently. “Now choose!”

Roger looked around the room at his three best friends for a moment, before shrugging. “If anyone, it would have to be you, Fred.”

The dark haired boy leaned back in offense, placing a hand on his chest and gasping dramatically. “Excuse me?”

“You asked him to choose, Freddie,” John giggled at his boyfriend. Freddie looked at him incredulously. “You support his decision?”

“N-no, I-“

“Fred, it’s just a game, stop taking this so seriously.” Brian interrupted, chuckling at the sharp glare he received from his friend. 

“But neither of you would be getting run over, so you don’t get it! I mean, why, Roger, why on Earth would you pick me? I’m your best friend!”

“Yeah, but you’re also a real bitch at times,” The blonde snickered, sitting up and leaning his weight on his elbows against his thighs. Freddie’s eyebrows shot up, a mix of emotions flying across his face, before he suddenly sprang at the younger boy across from him, knocking him down on his back, a loud high pitch squeal escaping Roger’s lips as he began to tickle him all over.

“B-Brian! John! Help me!” He shrieked, sending pleading looks to the two other boys, who were watching the scene in amusement. 

Brian chuckled, looking over at John. “Should we get involved?” John grinned, shaking his head. “Nah. Let them sort their problems out on their own.”

“T-Traitors!” Roger forced out, trying and failing to push Freddie off of his body.

“Anyways, John, truth or dare?” Brian asked him, ignoring the two cackling boys before them. John giggled, before replying. “Truth.”

“Alright,” Brian nodded, “When did you realize you had a thing for Freddie?”

John blushed at the question, and it even made Freddie pause his tickle attack on his friend beneath him.

“Well... I started liking him since I laid my eyes on him really,” He looked over at his boyfriend, “He was super shy when I met him, but after a while he got comfortable around me and I saw his true colours. I’ve never met anyone like him... not to mention he’s extremely hot.”

Freddie smirked at the last sentence, climbing off of Roger and crawling over to the youngest boy, placing a loud kiss on his cheek.

“I know this isn’t part of the game, Bri,” John continued, “But when did you start liking Roger?”

Roger sat up at the question, looking at Brian in interest.

“Um, well, it’s kinda the same with you and Freddie...” Brian admitted, blushing a little, “Ive known him since we were little kids. And as soon as middle school rolled around, I started learning more about my sexuality. And turns out, the guy I really was crushing on was my best friend.”

“Aw Bri,” Roger said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and leaning into him. Brian grinned, his right arm sneaking around Roger’s slim hips.

Freddie smiled at the sight as he cuddled up with John, the two pairs silently savoring the little moment. 

Of course, Roger had to break the silence. “But I do have one more question.”

The other three looked at him quizzically.

“I’m extremely hot as well, right?”

The boys all burst into laughter, Brian nodding as he pressed his forehead to his lover’s. 

All in all, it had been an extremely entertaining evening.


End file.
